Sailor Chinese Zodiacs
by Morningstarfairy
Summary: Sailors Of the zodiac 12 together in the fight of Yin and yang good and evil
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Chinese Zodiacs The bronze Millenium

Chapter One

Queen Shuang gazed out at the destroyed Kingdom of the North Star, then to her arms In which The Prince's Lifless Body was Lying Then Down at her Fallens Sailors, Her Daughters,Tears began to form in her eyes as she ran out of the palace and infront of the 12 girls.  
"I shall stand for no more of this!" Queen Shuang yelled at the evil red eyed shadows and a bronze crystal appeared in her hands.  
"Mommy no!" Shouted a small girl with pink hair.  
"There must be another way!" said another girl with longish bolde hair.  
"I'm Sorry Shu Fang, Fen all off you, my daughters I will miss you dearly, Dear Gairdian cats Please Protect my Daughters." Queen Shaung Said with Saddness "Of Coruse your majesty" A Black Cat Said Bowing her head "But what will happen to you?" Asked A White cat also bowing her head.  
" That I fear you alreay know." Said THe Queen Sternly. " Bronze crystal lead my daughters, Son and cats to the future Earth 21st Century."  
A beam off Light ShotDown and serounded the sailors and cats And another one surrounded the Prince and Prepared totake them to the future "Mommy I'm scared don't leave us." said a Small Girl With Black hair.  
"Hui ying don't be scared I'll always be with you, goodbye my Darlings." The Queen Shouted as she watched her daughters, son and cats Go forever with tears streaming down her face. " Now time to put an end to this, goodbye Kingdom, goodbye Family." She whispered as a Beam Hit the ground destorying everything in its path, then as suddenly as it came it was one, every thing had gone except for the Queen Who was Standing with her eyes clossed but she was Slowly dissappearing but before she had completly gone she whispered these word:  
" Be Safe and strong, Sav the the world and OneDay Return to the North Star Where we will Meet again." the she was gone.

A.N so what do you think? I know it's a bit lame. But this is afterall my first Fanfiction.


	2. Jiao aka Sailor Dragon

Chapter One

Sailor Dragon awakening

Authors note: I don't own Sailor Moon and friends (wish I did) but The Chinese Zodiacs, cats etc... are my creation.

Chapter one

"SHU FANG!" yelled a girl with long wavy light brown hair as she stormed in a small pink and purple room, her Heart shaped buns bobbing along on the top of her head, where a Small girl with pink shoulder length hair was sitting on her lavender quilted bed drawing a picture.

"What is it Jiao?" the girl named Shu fang asked not looking up at Jiao who was standing in the doorway in her Red and green Pyjamas.

"You turned of my alarm clock!" Jiao shouted with an annoyed

Look on her face. "You made me late for school."

"I would have made you late for school if it had been a Monday, and I don't know anyone who likes being woken up at seven o'clock on a Saturday!" Shu Fang explained.

"I...Huh it's Saturday?" Jiao Asked with a surprised look on her face.

"We really need to get you a calendar." Said a cheeky voice from behind Jiao.

"Oh HaHa Hui Ying, what's up?" Jiao asked with another annoyed face.

"Mrs. Zodia has asked for you she said it's urgent." Hui ying in formed Jiao In a very matter of fact voice.

"Oh okay thanks Hui Ying." Jiao Replied as she ran into her medium sized room, which was her favourite colours, Red and Green, and shut the door once inside she put on her favourite T-Shirt, which was Green with a red dragon, and Chinese Symbols Printed on it, and a short Denim Skirt and boots and thin Black tights.

She exited her room and turned around the corner and walked down the Pale yellow coloured corridor towards a door with the sign Saying 'Mrs. J. Zodia.' And knocked three times on the door.

"Come In." Mrs. Zodia Called From behind the door. Jiao opened the door and saw Ms. Zodia sitting behind her long ebony desk.

"You wanted to talk to me Ms?" Jiao asked sitting in a chair opposite Mrs Zodia.

"Yes Jiao I have some News that will change your life forever." Mrs Zodia Told her Mystically.

"I think someone's spent a little to much time in their office" Jiao thought to herself.

Mrs Zodia got up from her desk and walked over to a picture of a lady With Black hair in a bun and in an old fashioned dress standing in front of the Orphanage and removed it from the wall and behind it was a small Safe she punched in a few digits on the keypad and Opened it Inside was a small briefcase with 12 Boxes inside she took out a one that had the name Princess Jiao in red Chinese lettering on the front and she handed it to Jiao.

"What is it?" Jiao Asked Looking down at the strange box.

"Open it and see." Mrs Zodia replied.

Jiao lifted up the lid to see a small Pendant in the shape of a dragon.

"What's it for?" Jiao asked looking dumbfound at the Ornament.

"Its your transformation devise" Mrs Zodia Replied so casually it was scary.

"What are you on about?" Jiao shouted, she didn't believe her one bit.

"Isn't it obvious? You are the new Sailor Dragon." Mrs Zodia told her as she sat back down on her seat.

"Your crazy I'm getting out of here." Jiao shouted as she ran out of the office.

"well I guess its up to you Yin." She told a small Black cat that was standing on the floor next to her chair the cat had heard everything.

"I know, I'll try to get it through to her." Said Yin as the small cat trotted after Jiao.

Yin found Jiao under an oak tree, which was outside the orphanage.

"What's the matter Jiao?" Yin asked as she walked up behind her.

"Who said that?" Jiao said looking startled, she looked around her but only saw the one of the Orphanage's cats Called Yin.

"I did." Said Yin and a little smile appeared on her face.

"I must be losing it." Jiao moaned as she place her head in her hands.

"No Jiao that's not true, I know what Mrs. Zodia said is shocking but its true, here you forget this." Yin replied in a sweet voice as she placed the dragon shaped down next to her. Jiao looked up at the pendant she notices something on it she didn't see before an inscription it said 'the Leadership of the Dragon'.

"What does this mean?" Jiao asked showing the Inscription to Yin.

"You'll know when the time comes." Yin Said Mythically to Jiao.

"But why not no..." Jiao Began but was interrupted by a scream coming from the street out side the orphanage.

Jiao and Yin ran out of the Orphanage grounds to see a huge Monster that was part Beast and part snake/

"what should I do?" Jiao asked looking down at Yin.

"hold up the pendant and Repeat After Me, Dragon zodiac Power!"

Jiao held up the Pendant and:

"DRAGON ZODIAC POWER!" Colours of red and green surrounded Jiao and her t-shirt and skirt Faded away. Once the colours died away Sailor Dragon was standing where jiao just was.

Instead of a full Leotard like the original sailors, Sailor Dragons was Centre less with a red bow on the front with a forest Green Brooch in the centre, her collar was also forest Green with two white stripes, the chocker was forest green and the skirt had two layers one was forest green the other ruby red, she had forest Green Gloves With ruby red rings around the top a red back bow. She had dark Green Boots with a light red line around the top and the gem in her tiara was forest Green.

"Hey ugly! How dare you attack these defenceless people on such a lovely day? I am Sailor Dragon the holder of Yin and Yang and I will punish you in the name of the Zodiacs!"

"Big deal! Take that." The monster shouted throwing fiery knives at Sailor Dragon.

"I don't think so! Dragon blazing Rings!" The attack hit the monster and destroyed it instantly all around people started cheering.

Sailor Dragon leaped onto a wall and of the other side.

Later that evening Jiao was in her bed and Yin was next to her.

"I guess I have to believe you now." Jiao Said quietly.

"Don't worry Jiao you'll have help soon I'm sure of it." Yin yawned as she curled up and went to sleep.

"No, It's actually going to be a fun adventure." Jiao Said as she went too sleep as well.

Nest time on Sailor Chinese zodiacs:

"Qiao I have some news for you." Mrs zodia said

"What is it Ms?" Qiao asked.

"Here." Mrs Zodia replied handing her a box with the name Princess Qiao in Brown Chinese symbols. "You are the new Sailor Ox...

Likes or hates? Please r&r. sorry it took me so long to write this

Chappie I've had a lot going on at school. It may be a while until I get round to writing the next chapter but please don't be mad I will try hard to Get up the next chapter up for you.


End file.
